In today's competitive market where one company's product and price are indistinguishable from another's, companies often attempt to gain edge over their competitors by offering better customer service and support. For instance, many companies provide toll-free phone numbers that customers can call to obtain help and/or answers to questions from a representative of the company.
Customers, however, may become dissatisfied in using such toll-free phone numbers for numerous reasons. Often, if there are not enough representatives to handle the incoming calls, a calling customer may have to wait a considerable amount of time for a representative to become available. Although the customer does not generally incur phone charges during the call, in today's fast-paced world, the customer may not have the time to wait for a representative to become available.
Customers may also go through numerous transfers to different departments or representatives before finally being connected to an appropriate representative. The customer may also at times have to wait for a call-back from the representative if the representative cannot provide an immediate answer or help the customer. This again may result in long waits and cause frustration on the part of the customer.
Even if the customer is promptly connected to an appropriate representative, the customer may still be dissatisfied if the representative lacks the skill to provide the aid requested by the customer. Furthermore, the representative may fail to be courteous and offend the customer with his or her tone of voice or manner of speech.
A customer dissatisfied for any of the above reasons may decide to have no further relations with the company and instead, start to deal with the company's competitor. Thus, it is important to promptly identify the areas of dissatisfaction and take corrective measures to enhance the quality of customer service. To achieve this, companies may decide to randomly select and record a conversation between a customer and a representative for later review by a supervisor for level of skill and courtesy. Some companies may mail survey forms or place follow-up phone calls to the customers and inquire about their satisfaction of a the service received.
The above described methods, however, gather information about a customer's satisfaction substantially after a call has been completed. Therefore, the information gathered may not accurately reflect the customer's feelings at the time of the call. Furthermore, the described manual methods of gathering and analyzing customer satisfaction information are generally inefficient, time-consuming, and unreliable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for gathering a customer's satisfaction level contemporaneously with a current call. Such a system should also provide automation for efficiently gathering and analyzing customer satisfaction information.